The Brightest Witch of her Age
by DarsieCasady
Summary: Lily Evans has recently found out she was a Witch. This is the story of her time at Hogwarts. Her beatiful friendship and heartbreaking falling out with Severus Snape. Her initial loathing and eventual deep love for James Potter. This, is what happened before Godric's Hollow.
1. Chapter 1

Lily and Severus are lying on their backs in their meadow. They call it their meadow because they meet here every day and spend hours together talking and charming objects to dance around as they please.

"Oh, Severus, I can't believe the time has finally come! We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow!" She looks over at him grinning from ear to ear. His eyes dart from her face to the blade of grass he is sliding between his fingers. He notes how closely it matches the color of her bright emerald eyes. He sneaks a peak of her face, she is still grinning like a Cheshire. He blushes.

Severus has not seen many beautiful things in his life – in fact, the only beauty he has seen is in this meadow, their meadow. The majesty of the opalescent sky, the wild flowers growing willy nilly, even in the most unexpected places – but the most beautiful of all is Lily. Her flaming red hair, bright piercing eyes, and cheeks flushed with excitement. Her most stunning quality however, is her friendship. Lily is always there for Severus. Whether he needs someone to talk to him, listen to him, or just sit with him; Lily is always there. He's thanked his stars many times for the close proximity of their homes.

"Sev?" Lily asks reaching out for his hand, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Severus almost whispers, finally meeting Lily's eyes.

"Aren't you excited too?"

"Yeah, I am." It's not exactly a lie, he is excited but he worries when Lily meets other wizards that she won't like him as much.

"Don't worry Sev, you'll still be my best friend." She squeezes his hand and eases his mind.

"Lily! It's time you come home! Say goodbye to your little freak friend!" Lily's sister Petunia calls from the edge of the meadow.

Lily bolts up, her face turning the same shade of her hair, her fists clenching. "Don't listen to her Lily," Severus says quietly sitting up with her. "She's only jealous because she is not like us."

"I know Sev, but I don't like it when she talks about you like that, it's just not right."

"Well, actually she is right. I'm not normal. I'm weird and –"

"Stop Severus. You're right. You're not normal. You're better than that. You are Severus Snape and you are a wizard – the best one I know too!" Lily's emerald eyes shine and she smiles softly at him. Severus grins back at her. She loves seeing him smile – it does not happen often.

"D'ya hear me weirdo? Come home!" Petunia calls again.

"I'm coming Petunia!" Lily yells at her sister. "Bye Severus," she says throwing her arms around his neck, "I'll see you at Kings Cross tomorrow!" With that she runs off to meet her sister. Petunia shrieks when Lily charms a stick to chase her all the way home.

Lily is pleased that she talked to Severus about Platform 9 ¾ before today. Otherwise, she would not have known how to get to it. The portal leading to the platform looks like a regular brick wall so that the muggles, or non-magical people, do not see the Hogwarts Express. The International Confederation of Wizards passed the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy to ensure the wizarding world was kept secret from muggles. Severus told Lily that some muggles did not take to magic very well. Lily did not understand what he meant until she saw the way Petunia acted about it.

"But do I _have_ to go?" Petunia whined. She didn't want to go to the platform to see Lily off – she didn't want to be around all those 'freaks'. Before her parents could say anything Lily spoke up, "It's okay Mum, I can make it by myself, Severus told me what to do." She put her shoulders back to seem older.

Mrs. Evans looked at both of her daughters, a compromise was in order, "We will walk as far as Platform 8 with you and you can go the rest of the way on your own. How's that?"

"Okay!" Lily exclaimed. Petunia simply rolled her eyes. That was the best Mrs. Evans could have hoped for. Once the Evans' reached Platform 8 they bid their youngest daughter goodbye. Lily wrapped her arms around both of her parents and promised to write them. When she turned to Petunia to give her a hug and tell her goodbye – her sister scoffed at her and turned away.

Lily hugged her parents one last time before turning and going toward Platform 9 ¾. She squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and ran for the wall separating her from the wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of the wall the scarlet engine puffs smoke while waiting for the students to climb aboard and start their journey to Hogwarts. Lily thinks of all the people on the other side of the wall who have no idea this place even exits, she giggles. _I need to find Severus,_ Lily thinks and she sets off through the crowd to do just that. With all the people on the platform she is starting to think it will be impossible. She never considered she'd have to ride the train alone.

"Lily?" the voice is right behind her. She turns around to a slender boy with long stringy black hair. "Oh Sev! I was starting to think I would _never_ find you!" She throws her arms around his neck and he timidly wraps his long arms around her back. "Well, I'm here now. Shall we board the train then?" Lily nodded excitedly, like a small child asked if they want ice cream.

While walking through the train cars looking for a compartment to sit in, Severus smiles over his shoulder, "You better be in Slytherin." A boy from the compartment they are passing states loudly that he would rather leave Hogwarts than be in Slytherin. Severus stops walking to see who was saying such things. Another boy in the compartment says his whole family has been in Slytherin. He does not look enthused. A lock of his wavy black hair falls into his grey eyes and he asks, "If you could be in any house, which would you like?"

The boy with the crooked grin and dark, messy hair replies arrogantly, "Gryffindor, just like my dad!"

"Sure, if you prefer brawns to brains," Severus scoffs.

"Oh yeah?" the cocky one confronts Severus.

"Come on Severus, let's go sit somewhere else," Lily says tugging on his sleeve. She does not want to deal with the possible repercussions of this confrontation; Severus knows many hexes.

"Yeah Snivelus, better listen to your friend," the cocky one spits.

"Catch ya later Snivelus!" the wavy locked boy with the Slytherin family calls as Lily drags her friend down the corridor before he can reach his wand. "Don't listen to them Sev, I'm sure Slytherin is wonderful," Lily tries to comfort her friend while they take their seats in an empty compartment.

"It is Lily, I promise. It's the best house at Hogwarts!" Severus says grinning slightly. He couldn't help but grin when he was around Lily. She had a certain effect on him that he couldn't quite place, he'd never felt anything like it.

Lily looks out the window watching the country side pass by. "Severus?" she asks after a while. Severus looks at her, pretending he hasn't been sneaking glances at her throughout the ride. "Did you know those boys? From earlier?"

"I know the one. With the Slytherin family. His name is Sirius Black." Severus looks as though he's got a bad taste in his mouth.

"Is he always so dreadful?"

"I've never formally met him but I know of his family. I expected more of him, really. He doesn't seem much like the other Blacks I've seen."

"Oh, I see." Lily replies contemplating what Severus has just told her.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" A plump woman with graying hair asks at the door of their compartment. Severus shakes his head, but Lily asks for two cauldron cakes. She pays the round woman and takes the cakes, giving one to Severus.

"Thanks Lily," he says sheepishly taking the cake from her.

"Of course, Sev! There's no one else I would rather be sharing my first cauldron cake with." Lily beams at him and Severus smiles back at her. "This is fantastic!" Lily exclaims. Severus lets out a hearty laugh. "What is it?" she asks dumbfounded.

"Come 'ere," says Severus. Lily leans in and Severus reaches out to wipe chocolate off the tip of her nose. He pops his finger in his mouth and sucks the chocolate off.

"Oh, that's embarrassing," Lily cries before falling into a fit of laughter. "I don't know what I'd do without you Sev." Severus blushes slightly, averting his eyes from her face. "This is quite a long train ride," Lily yawns.

"Take a nap," Severus replies, "you've got time. The sun's only just begun to set, it will be dark when we get there."

"You'll wake me up when we get close?"

"Promise."

Lily gave Severus a sleepy smile before leaning her head over on his shoulder and drifting off to sleep. Severus did not want his arm to fall asleep but more than that, he did not want Lily to be cold and uncomfortable so he slides his arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

"Lily, Lily wake up. We're almost there."

Lily sits up and wipes the sleep from her eyes. She glances out the window, "Wow, it got dark." Severus nods smiling to himself, watching the excitement dance across her face.

A few minutes later the scarlet engine rolls to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. Lily's heart is pounding as she looks at Severus, "Where do we go now?"

"Well…"

"Firs' years!" a booming voice calls from outside the train. "Firs' years, this way!"

"We follow that voice," Severus says. Lily's mile nearly splits her face in half. She grabs Severus' hand and tugs him along behind her to find the person behind the voice.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round," the voice belongs to a mountain of a man with bushy brown hair and a large bushy beard to match. Lily has never seen anyone as big as this man, her excitement changes to awe as she stares up at him. "Evenin' firs' years. You had an enjoyable journey, I trust?" The man receives a chorus of agreement from the crowd of first years. "Good t'hear, good t'hear. I'm Hagrid, I'm the groundskeeper here at Hogwarts. Now, follow me." With that, Hagrid turns and heads toward a dark body of water.

"That's the Black Lake, I hear a giant squid lives in there," the boy Lily learned to be Sirius Black whispers to his new friends.

Lily is right on Hagrid's heels, still dragging Severus behind her. "You'll get yer first sight of the castle in a second, jus' round this bend 'ere."

Just then a grand stone castle with many towers and turrets comes in to view. Light reflects from its windows like stars on the smooth black water. "Oh, Severus! Look! Oh, it's so _beautiful_!" Lily bursts, all but jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yeah, it is," Severus says quiely, looking more at Lily than the great castle.

Hagrid chuckles at Lily's excitement, "It is quite a sight it'n it young lady?" Lily grins up at Hagrid, "Oh yes, it's the most wonderful thing I've ever seen."

Hagrid chuckles again before addressing the group, most of them having reactions similar to Lily's, "Alright now load up the boats! Careful now, careful. No more'n four to a boat!" Lily and Severus squeeze into a boat with Hagrid. It's not very comfortable, but Lily has questions for Hagrid.

"So Hagrid, what happens now?" Lily asks, her eyes shining like stars.

"You'll go to the Great Hall and the sorting hat will sort you into your House. Then, you'll have a feast!"

"I hope you get Slytherin," Severus mentions again. Hagrid shows no sign of distaste like the boys on the train did.

"I don't care which House I get, I'm just glad to be at Hogwarts," Lily comments.

"That's the spirit!" Hagrid exclaims. "What's yer name young lady?"

"I'm Lily Evans, and this is my best friend Severus Snape."

"I'm pleased t'meet you two. I gotta feelin' yer gonna do great things Miss Evans," he leans down to be eye level with Lily, "great things."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I intended to have it finished and posted last week but I got sick :/ Please let me know what you think!

Lily, Severus, and the rest of the first years make their way into the great castle. A tall woman with piercing green eyes and her black hair tucked neatly under her pointy hat greets them from the top of the stairs, "Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. I am Professor McGonagall, professor of transfiguration and head of Gryffindor House. You are about to be sorted into your Houses – the four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has its own great history and they have all produced outstanding witches and witches and wizards. You will eat with your House, sleep in your House dormitory, attend classes with your House, and even spend your free-time in your House common room. Any rule breaking you might do while here, will cost you House points, while any successes you will have, will earn you House points. The House with the most points at the end of the year will win the House Cup.

"I expect you all are anxious to be sorted into your Houses, but first let me remind you - no matter which House you're in, we are all a family here. I trust you will treat each other as such." Professor McGonagall is fierce, she would take no nonsense; Lily could tell. "When we get to the Great Hall, I will call your names and you will come sit on the stool and the Sorting Hat will announce in which House you belong. Now, follow me."

The Great Hall is, in fact, great. There are four long tables stretching from one end of the room to the other, each of them decorated for each of the Houses. All of the other students sit at the tables talking loudly to one another. At the front of the room sits another long table, but this one is perpendicular to the others and adults are sitting at this one.

"Oh Severus, look at the ceiling!" Lily gasps. On the ceiling, stars shine like diamonds in the night sky – almost as though there were no ceiling at all.

Severus smiles sheepishly, "It's been charmed to reflect what the sky outside looks like."

"That's amazing," Lily murmurs awestruck.

Professor McGonagall leads the first years to the front of the hall. A small wooden stool waits for the new students with an old, musty looking hat perched atop it. The first years gather around the stool anxiously while the hat begins to sing a song telling of the history of Hogwarts and of the Houses. From the song Lily learns that Slytherin is known for their cunning, Gryffindor is known for their bravery, Hufflepuff is known for their loyalty, and Ravenclaw is known for their wit. As she contemplates which House she might belong in, Professor McGonagall calls the first name, "James Potter"

The arrogant boy with the disheveled hair from the train walks up to the stool and sits down. "GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouts as soon as it touches his head. This is answered with an uproarious cheer from the Gryffindor table. James Potter stands up with a grin as big as his face and makes his way over to the table.

"Frank Longbottom."

A short boy with straw colored hair nervously makes his way up to the stool. When he sits, he squeezes his eyes shut to block out the crowd in front of him. The hat takes a moment longer than before to contemplate Frank before exclaiming, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Frank follows the cheers over to the Hufflepuff table, the Hufflepuffs greet him with smiles and high fives and pats on the back.

"Peter Pettigrew."

Another boy from the train, Lily remembers. He is not like the other three he was with, but Lily can't quite figure out the difference. Professor McGonagall places the Sorting Hat on top of his mousy brown hair. His round face widens as the hat begins to murmur in his ear, "Hmm where to put you. You are very tricky Mr. Pettigrew – you could belong in Slytherin, but you may be brave like a Gryffindor, I do not think Hufflepuff is quite right for you nor is Ravenclaw…"

"Severus, why is this one taking longer? Is something wrong?" Lily whispers.

"Sometimes this happens, it's called a hatstill, I believe. The hat cannot decide what the best fit is, so it takes extra time to think about it. Nothing is wrong though" Severus squeezes Lily's hand reassuringly and she smiles at him just as the hat bellows, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Severus Snape."

Lily squeezes his hand once more before letting him make his way to the stool. His black hair hangs in his face and makes reading his expression impossible as he sits there. Professor McGonagall places the Sorting Hat on his head and it begins to contemplate Severus' placement. "You would do well in Slytherin, but perhaps that's not the best place for you. Perhaps, you are more suited for Gryffindor, you have a brave heart, Severus. One day you will have to choose between what you know and what you know is right, I trust you will make the brave choice."

"Please. Don't put me in Gryffindor." Severus pleaded with the hat.

"Not Gryffindor?"

"My mother will hate me more than she already does."

"I see, well then the choice is clear, but remember what I've told you. SLYTHERIN!"

Severus was welcomed to the Slytherin table with a pat on the back and a smile from an older boy with long, shining white hair. Severus' mood was still hard for Lily to read because his face was still shielded by his hair, but Lily is extremely happy for him; he wanted so badly to be in Slytherin.

"Remus Lupin."

The only other boy from the train that Lily doesn't know yet walks shyly up the steps to the stool. After the hat is placed on his head, it only takes a moment for it to declare, "GRYFFINDOR!" The shyest, or perhaps, the kindest of the boys from the train follows his friend's footsteps to the Gryffindor table.

As another student is called to the stool, Lily thinks back to the train ride to Hogwarts. If Gryffindors are supposed to brave, why are those dreadful boys being sorted into it? Maybe, thought Lily, that's one house I don't want to belong to. An uproar from the Ravenclaw table pulls Lily away from her thoughts and back into the Great Hall.

"Lily Evans."

Lily takes a deep breath and walks up to the stool with her head held high. The Great Hall looks even larger from up here, if that is even possible. The hat starts mumbling, "Miss Evans, where should I put you, you are very bright – maybe Ravenclaw would suit you well. However, you are very strong and most definitely brave enough to stand up for what you know is just…"

"What about Slytherin?" Lily whispers.

"Ah, you want to be in Slytherin, I don't think that's quite the best fit for you. You are ambitious but I think you are more brave and intelligent than you are cunning. You will bend the rules to fight for what you believe in and you are smart enough to get it done."

"I see, thank you for explaining that to me."

"Of course. I think I'll put you in…. GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily stands up with a smile big enough to split her face in half, she forgets all about maybe not wanting to be in Gryffindor. She makes her way to the table filled with her new family. Lily walks right past the Potter boy, not even noticing him. He noticed her though, the way her face lit up when she smiled, the way her hair glowed in the candlelight – he thought she was the prettiest 11 year old he had ever seen.

Lily sits next to a second year with brown hair that was cut like a pixie, she said her name was Alice. The pair continued to talk while Sirius Black was also sorted into their house. Alice cheers, but Lily groans; when Alice gives her a quizzical look, Lily explains the train ride. By the time she finishes the tale, everyone has been sorted. "What happens now?" Lily asks.

"Well…" Alice starts but she is interrupted by an old man with a long white beard.

"To my first years, welcome to Hogwarts. To my returning students, welcome back. I just know that this will be the best year we've had at Hogwarts yet. For those of you that don't know me, I am Professor Dumbledore and I am the headmaster. Before we feast, I have a few announcements; we have a new caretaker, Mr. Filch, there is to be no roaming the halls after dark, and the Forbidden Forrest is off limits to_ all_ students. Now, with the formalities out of the way, let us eat!"

And with that, food appears on the table in front of the students. There is roast chicken, shepherd's pie, roast beef, lamb chops, Yorkshire pudding, roast potatoes, peas, carrots, and even fries. "Wow!" cries Lily, "this is amazing! Everything looks delicious. But, where does it all come from?"

"The kitchens are under the Great Hall, the house elves cook the food and put it on the tables below us and they use magic to make it appear on our table. Do you want some chicken?"

Lily nods her head, she is still looking around, trying to take everything in when suddenly a ghost appears before her, "Why, hello, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. I am the ghost of Gryffindor tower."

"Oh, it's um, very nice to meet you Sir Nicholas de….what was the rest of it again?" Lily asked sheepishly.

"Never mind the rest of it, Sir Nicholas will do just fine miss. Welcome to Hogwarts." and with that Sir Nicholas floated away.

"That was Nearly Headless Nick, they call him nearly headless because his head was almost cut off all the way, but the blade was too dull to cut all the way through. The executioner swung his axe forty-five times before Sir Nicholas finally died." Alice tells Lily between bites of food. Lily looks from Sir Nicholas, who is now floating further down the table and talking to the Potter boy, back to Alice horrified. Before she can ask, Alice continues, "He was trying to straighten some Lady's teeth, but his spell backfired, and she grew a tusk."

Lily nearly chokes with laughter. It had to have been funny looking, to see a Lady with a tusk, but what happened to Sir Nicholas was not funny, it was dreadful, Lily thinks to herself. "What happens next?" asks Lily, eager to change the subject.

"Now, we have desert!" Alice gestures to the table. In place of the food, there are bricks of ice cream in at least ten different flavors, there are puddings and pies, cookies of all sorts, rice pudding, éclairs, even doughnuts. The students sit happily at their tables enjoying their deserts and talking about upcoming classes until Professor Dumbledore stands up and announces, "It is getting late students. It is time to retire to your dormitories. Your belongings have been put in your rooms. First years, as you have no idea where you are going, follow the prefects from your House. You don't want to get lost on your first night here." He raised his arms slowly as if both signaling them all to stand and giving them an air hug. With that, all the students stood and began to file out of the Great Hall.


End file.
